twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bella Swan and Jacob Black/@comment-70.77.194.232-20150610164259
Don't get me wrong, I do like the Twilight Series - books more than movies. That being said...Bella was never going to be Jacob's anything, except maybe her backup whatever so she wouldn't be alone. She only meets him four times in Twilight. 1. At First Beach with her schoolmates. She doesn't even really remember him as she played with his sisters, not really him. She flirts to trick him into telling her what she wants to know. Her only saving grace is that she did feel guilty about doing that to him and so invites him to come see her when Billy visits Charlie - its a sop to her conscience. 2. BIlly & Jacob come over for the baseball game on the tv. Jacob then accuses Bella of not driving her truck - what, was he stocking her?! How would he know, he lives on the rez with no transportation. Then he insists that she answer him of who was she just with in the car, even though she is giving him very short answers or changing the subject repeatedly. She doesn't need to answer to him. Then she spends the rest of the night making sure Billy doesn't say anything to Charlie. 3. Billy & Jacob stop by Bella's before Bella goes to the Cullen baseball game. Jake is kept busy outside while Billy warns Bella about Edward. 4. Billy sends and pays ($20 & the master cylinder) Jacob to crash Forks High School Prom night to persuade Bella to break up with Edward and threaten that she will be watched. Jacob and Bella sway ackwardly with each other, although Jacob likes touching Bella's waist and checks out her body several times. Meanwhile Bella keeps tabs on Edward, who is focused on her. I realize that they grew closer, but Bella constantly uses Jacob to feel better and so that she can cling to her visions of Edward. She doesn't want a romantic relationship with Jacob, she fights him on it. When he forces a kiss on her, she breaks her hand in retaliation. He's all happy he kissed her and she's upset that he did so - nevermind she's Edward's girlfriend at that point. Jacob assults her and that's suppose to be okay? Not in my books. Good thing he only wanted a kiss at that point. The whole manipulation of kiss me Bella or I'll die fighting, plus the night in the tent - just so very wrong on Jacob's part. He knew exactly which buttons to push with Bella and Edward. Bella was already engaged and he knew it. If the roles were reversed he would have tried to kill Edward for manipulating Bella. Also, Bella would have died before Jacob even met her again if Edward hadn't been around to save her from Tyler's van. Because Edward was around the Tribe started to phase, so even though Jacob knew he could Imprint he still wanted to risk hurting Bella deeply just so that he could have Edward's finacee. So, team Jacob - No. I do have issues with Edward and Bella as well, but this page is supposed to be about Jacob and Bella's relationship.